The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a liquid ejection head for ejecting a liquid.
A plurality of nozzles for ejecting ink droplets to a recording medium, such as a print sheet, are formed in an inkjet head provided in an inkjet printer. In such an inkjet head, viscosity of ink in the nozzles increases with elapse of a time, thereby sometimes causing a change in an ink ejection characteristic and an ejection failure. A hitherto known technique for preventing them is to produce flushing dots in an area other than an area where an image to be printed on a recording medium is produced, in such a way that all nozzles eject ink droplets to the recording medium every time a predetermined period elapses. An increase in the viscosity of the ink in the nozzles can thereby be prevented without wasting the recording medium.